Jamie Chung
|DOB = April 10, 1983 |birthplace = San Francisco, California, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1512166/ }} Jamie Chung is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Mulan. Biography 'Early life and education' Jamie Chung was born and raised in San Francisco, California. She is a second-generation Korean-American raised by "traditional" parents and was known to "tell it like it is". Chung attended the University of California, Riverside, where she was a member of Kappa Kappa Gamma sorority. 'Reality TV work' Chung was a cast member on The Real World: San Diego, the fourteenth season of MTV's long-running reality TV show, The Real World, which first aired in 2004. At the time she was selected to be on The Real World: San Diego, she was described by MTV as a hard-working student who worked two jobs to pay her tuition, but who also enjoyed partying. She was also described by her friends as not having the best taste in men. Six months after Chung and her castmates left the Real World house, they appeared to discuss their experiences both during and since their time on the show on 2 Punk Rock 4 This: The Real World San Diego Reunion, which premiered on July 9, 2004, and was hosted by Vanessa Minnillo. After appearing on The Real World, Chung appeared on its spin-off game show, Real World/Road Rules Challenge, as a cast member in that show's 2005 season, during which she was a member of the "Good Guys" team, which squared off against the "Bad Asses". By the end of the season, after several cast members had been eliminated during the competition, Chung remained, along with her fellow "Good Guys" teammates Darrell Taylor, Landon Lueck, and Mike Mizanin. Chung and her teammates were victorious against the remaining members of the Bad Asses in the final event, and won the competition. 'Acting career' Since her stint on The Real World, she has appeared in various television and film roles, including as Cordy Han in ten episodes of Days of our Lives, as a Hooters girl in the 2007 comedy I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, and in episodes of CSI: NY and Veronica Mars. She starred in the 2008 ABC Family show Samurai Girl in September 2008. She also had a role in the 2009 feature films Sorority Row and Dragonball Evolution, in the latter as Goku's love interest, Chi Chi, as well as Burning Palms. Chung also stars as Chelsea Barnes in Disney Channel's 2009 TV movie, Princess Protection Program, which also stars Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, and as Amber Hilliard in the 2010 film Grown Ups. Chung appeared in the 2012 film Premium Rush, directed by David Koepp. Chung guest-stars as Mulan in the second season of the television series, Once Upon a Time. Gallery Gallery of behind the scenes stills used to promote the actor. BTS 201 10.png BTS 201 17.png BTS 201 18.png BTS 203 07.png BTS 205 09.png BTS 205 11.png BTS 209 16.png BTS 211 01.png BTS 211 03.png BTS 211 06.png BTS 211 07.png BTS 211 08.png BTS 211 10.png BTS 301 19.png BTS 301 20.png BTS 301 23.png BTS 301 24.png BTS 301 26.png BTS 301 27.png BTS 301 28.png BTS 301 29.png BTS 301 30.png BTS 301 31.png BTS 301 40.png BTS 303 11.png BTS 303 12.png BTS 303 19.png BTS 303 21.png BTS 303 22.png BTS 303 23.png BTS 303 25.png BTS 509 01.png BTS 518 01.png Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast